Gakuensai no Ouji-sama
by Eve-ran
Summary: Based on PoT dating game 'Gakuensai no ouji-sama' rikkai's . heroine's name is still the same ' Hirose Shizuka ' . unknown pairing . decided by vote.
1. Chapter 1

My first entry for PoT. well, it's not pure mine. just made from PoT dating game by Konami called Gakuensai no ouji-sama . I made it into a story . sorry for my bad english , english is not my main language.

hope you enjoy it.

Prince of Tennis isn't mine , it is Konomi's and Gakuen no oujisama is Konami's.

* * *

Chapter 1 : she's the Committe Organizer.

Heroine's POV

" so starting from today I will be the committee organizer for gakuensai " I walked towards the huge gate with 'Gakuensai' written on it " yosh! let's do the best! "

" -so this girl will be our tennis club committee organizer , is what you will say,.. " said the one who closed his eyes " Genichirou? ".

" aa. that's right Renji,this girl is .. " the voice belongs to the tennis club fukubuchou, Sanada Genichirou.

" second year Hirose shizuka " I stood then bowed " nice to meet you ".

" hee~ second year , eh? " he popped a green bubble " I thought you are a freshmen , 3rd years Marui Bunta , yoroshiku! "

" Bunta, you don't say. " another man with white hair " 3rd year Niou Masaharu and this wakame yarou is .." he dragged someone and messed his hair.

" Kirihara Akaya-kun " I smiled

" eh? you know me ? but it's normal because I am kinda popular, right ? "

" yeah. my friends sometimes talked about you who always snoring beside her "

" Kirihara-kun , you are really not a gentleman " he pressed his glasses then smiled at me " Yagyuu Hiroshi , 3rd year ".

" glad to know that you're popular , na bakaya , from the snoring way " Teased Marui-senpai and got "tch" from kirihara.

" ii data. " said the others " Yanagi Renji 3rd year and this's .. " he introduced the one beside him " Kuwahara Jackal ".

" yoroshiku onegaishimasu " I bowed once again.

finished with introducion , we started disccusing about the gakuensai.

the one who planning this gakuensai is Hyotei gakuen Atobe Keigo and he also

the committee organizer leader. after debating this and that , we agreed with sweetness place and a game stand called ' SMASH DE BINGO '.

~Time Skip , now Hirose's House~

" fuah~ Bath is really the best " I really loved bath and the sensation of milk after the bath.

today I met the famous tennis regular , well , they were really had a uniqe character.

" the preparation start tomorrow , nee~ " I mumbled then opened my note from today's meeting.

[ note ]

*Sweetness Place : Marui-senpai , Yanagi-senpai and Yagyuu-senpai .

preparation ( meeting ) start 22 august at 2 PM.

*Smash de Bingo : Kirihara-kun , Sanada-senpai , Niou-senpai and Kuwahara-senpai.

preparation ( meeting ) start 22 august 12 PM.

[ note/end ]

I closed the note then threw my self to my bed.

To be honest , I was really nervous back then , well , our tennis regulars are really popular . I heard they won the National twice and after the third times

this year but somehow they lost in kanto this year.

by the way , I haven't seen Yukimura-senpai . Mami-chan ( my friend ) always talked about him being the captain.

hope the preparation will go smoothly.

* * *

vocab:

1. Yoroshiku : Nice to meet you

how ? RnR please and I need your vote for the main route . Tehee.


	2. Chapter 2

hello. this is the second chapter, hope you enjoy it.

thanks for the reviews , the vote and the suggestion.

for critics: I really appreciate you. thanks for the critics , really. that's can make me be better and I will try my best to fix them. again, thanks you. for the pict, thank you I found them at pixiv. and for the facial expression , movements and scenery , I will try.

again, Prince of Tennis is not mine and also the game.

* * *

2 days later [ August 22 ]

~Morning~

Heroin's POV

Morning , today is the first preparation day. Every member of tennis club have different personality and aim , but I have to corporate with them. It might be a bit hard but I have to do my best.

"minna-san , this is the print out of this gakuensai schedule" I distributed the paper.

"as you can see, the preparation day start today August 22nd and the finishing party is September 2nd . The gakuensai will be held in September 3-4".

"are? Day 31is ?" Marui-senpai pointed at the red mark on 31st.

"it's for someone whose summer homework neglected" answered Sanada-senpai " but of course , no one in Rikkai have such digression,right?"

"That-that's right" Kirihara-kun looked a bit weird after heard that , maybe he neglected his.

"and here" I showed them another printout " is the schedule of our meeting" handing the print to Sanada-senpai and Yanagi-senpai.

" fum, thank you"

"welcome" I smiled.

"ma, starting from today , let's do our best , committee organizer-san" Marui-senpai popped his gum and gave me his trade mark wink.

Everyone do their own job . now my next job is reporting to the leader.

" and so , rikkaidai fuzoku tennis club decided to make sweetness place and game stand called smash de bingo" I took a deep breath then looked at the leader eyes.

" aa. well done. You can leave"

" yes, excuse me" I am so nervous. The leader has a strong aura and well, to be honest my heart a bit race when facing him.

Now I have to make the preparation for the sweetness place .

" huh ? where is my personal note?" I poking all my uniform pocket but found nothing. "this is bad! I must dropped it somewhere"

Then as the first place , I will look for it in the meeting room. I rushed to the meeting room and when I entered …

" ZzzZzzzz…" someone snoring "Zzzz..uu..zzz"

I found Kirihara-kun sleeping. Well, I know sleeping in the place with air conditioner is really nice but for pete's sake this's still 11 in the morning and first day of preparation and I found him slacking.

I have to wake him up , cause we have to do our booth this afternoon.

" Kirihara-kun! Please wake up! It's time to check our booth soon" I tried to wake him up.

" n..ngggh?" thanks god, I don't have to slap him up.

" …"

"Ohayou, huh? who are you?"

"committee organizer , Hirose" uh I don't care if he forget about me , just wake up "hurry! We have a meeting at booth place"

"A~ is that so ? if I am late , Sanada fukuuchou will shout 'TARUNDORU' at me" I can look his face color changed into pale.

" Sanada-senpai looks strict ne~"

" strict doesn't quite fit , well by the way thanks fo wake me up" he ran fast , really fast.

Now, I have to go to our booth place. I ran from the main building to the booth place.

I stopped when I saw a fountain. It was really beautiful, it was made from a marble I thought , well this place was Atobe-san's so , I wouldn't surprised anymore. I heard so many rumours about him being the richest guy ever.

I heard something. It was like someone hitting a ball maybe with racket , and maybe the tennis club member , but I wasn't sure he/she from my school so I decided to took a peak and I found someone wearing my school uniform and he was Marui-senpai.

" Ma-Marui-senpai ?" I called him.

"oh , the committee organizer girl" he still hitting the ball while walked towards me.

" Senpai, what are you doing?" stupid me. Of course he was practicing.

"I am doing racketing" he answered it. I was sure it was some tennis vocabulary.

"racketing?"

"yeah, hitting the ball with racket ,duh" he stopped hitting the ball and catched the ball " wanna try?"

The meeting at booth place is at 12 AM. I looked to my wristwatch and it's still 11.15 and from the fountain to the booth place is about 10 minutes, maybe I still can make it.

"sure" I smiled and he gave me his racket and the ball.

Marui-senpai racket's color is yellow and when I held it, oh god, this thing is so damn heavy.

How can the tennis member swung this heavy racket while running on the court.

And so, I tried it and I was doing well, at least it was what I thought.

When I successfully hit the third ball to the drum , I heard he clapped his hands.

"that's great! Maybe you have the talent" he smiled and wink at me. He was kinda cute.

"Thank you very much" I smiled back and I know there was a small blush in my cheek.

"welcome , ah today's enough. I have something to do" he took the racket and the ball "see ya later" then he ran.

I checked my wristwatch and it shown me 11.40. I should hurry so I didn't late for the first booth meeting.

* * *

this's the second chapter. R n R please and don't forget to vote .

current result :

Marui Bunta : 1

Kirihara Akaya: 1


End file.
